Anime Gone Crazy
by beirhluvr
Summary: very funny story about what would happen if i gathered a bunch of characters from my favorite animes and put them in a room, very funny, please R
1. I See Little People

I'm drunk, so I'll let someone else do the stupid. WWWWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! ::spins around in chair repetitively:: DIS. CLA.IM..ER!!!! I. TO.LD.YOU..I. WA.S DR.UN.K!!!! WHHHHEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! {a/n: just so you know, I have an allergy to sugar that causes the sugar to turn into alcohol in my blood system and I ate tons of sugar today, WHEE!!!} Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha: why do I have to do this stupid dis-.. Thingy again Kagome?! Kagome: because you will if you want any ramen! And we promised our friend Danny that we would! Danny (me): WHEE! ::continues spinning in chair and suddenly flies out of it and lands on Inu-Yasha and then nails Kagome:: ow..I'm okay. ::has anime- like swirly eyes:: Kagome and Inu-Yasha: ::have swirly eyes as well:: Kurama: I believe that we should take over from here. Danny: no you don't. ::sits on Kurama's lap, who is at the computer about to type:: I'm sane enough to write my own story, but since you volunteered to help me write my fanficcie, Kurama, you get to be my new chair and give me input. Yusuke! You get by the phone in case I need inspiration! Yusuke: ::sits down by the phone and sighs:: Hiei and Kuwabara: ::trying to sneak away:: Danny: oh no, you two aren't getting out of this either. Hiei and Kuwabara: ::suddenly are very small and sitting on my desk:: Danny: Kurama, you can have the honor of saying the disclaimer. Kurama: Danny does not. HEY!!! Trunks: Hehehe, I got the computer now. Danny does not own any of the characters in this story, someone else such as Rumiko Takahashi and some other people do own them. Kurama: Hey! I was going to do that! Trunks: Beat ya to it! Kurama and Trunks: ::going around in circles around the room, Kurama chasing Trunks:: Danny: ::sighs:: Bishounen. Oh well, on with the fic!  
  
[ ] = shows action(s) { } - an authoress's note :: :: = shows action while some one is speaking = something that really doesn't have anything to do with the fic ~ ~= someone talking over the phone &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Anime Gone Crazy!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Chapter 1: I See Little People$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ [Goku, Gohan. Vegeta, and Goten come out of the kitchen with mouths full of food.] Goku: You got any more food? Danny: What in the seven hells did you do?! Eat it all?! And without my permission?! And why in the seven hells are you guys doing here any way?! Inu-Yasha: HEY! That's my line!!! Kagome: ::whacks Inu-Yasha in the head with her backpack:: Baka. Vegeta: You shouldn't leave your door unlocked if you don't want people in here eating your food. Goten: Yeah, and you didn't have that much anyway. Danny: What do you mean 'didn't have that much'?! that was a whole month's worth of food! Gohan: Sorry. It still wasn't that much though. Danny: ::falls over anime style:: Danny: That's it! Hiei! Go get'em! ::Hiei jumps off the desk and starts whacking at their ankles with his sword, {keep in mind, he's only about 2 inches tall}:: Danny: You too Kuwabara! And you as well Myouga! ::Myouga jumps of Inu- Yasha's shoulder and starts sucking their blood, Kuwabara does the same as Hiei with his spirit sword:: I Vegeta: What the?! ::Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta run out the door screaming "Save us from the little people!!!!!":: Danny: ::turns my head around and tugs on Kurama's hair:: I'm out of ideas, think of something! Kurama: OWOWOWOW! Let go of the hair!!! Danny: Fine ::quits tugging on his locks:: Think of something!!! Kurama: Fine! Umm.I can't think of anything. [Suddenly everything in the room but me and Kurama turns gray and stops moving as if frozen in time I Danny: Think of something or you won't like what I do. Kurama: ::gulps:: uhh. ::gulps again:: I still can't think of anything. Danny: Fine, let the torturing begin. ::laughs evilly::  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Danny: Ok, time to vote for Kurama's punishment! Please think of something good, all any of my friends or I can come up with is kissing him, and that's not that big a punishment. Anyway, please R&R and vote for a punishment! 


	2. Update on Kurama's Torture

Danny: Do I need a disclaimer for this since I'm not gonna have a character? Ok, well this is just an update on the votes for what I'm going to do to Kurama in the next official chapter.  
One person says to use paragraphs.  
One person says to cut off his hair.  
The same as before also says to make him kill plants. Another person says to sic a flock of girls who like him on him and chain him to a wall while the flock of girls attack him. I say to let a group of girls kiss him half to death. Well, this is your chance to vote for Kurama's torture. Please vote soon! 


End file.
